1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic head and its mounting arrangement on the reversible drive of a magnetic tape cassette apparatus in which the magnetic tape is passed along at least one magnetic recording/playback head which is arranged on a support plate. The plate is pivotable about a pivot axis and is in addition displaceable relative to the magnetic tape, such that either of two pressure rollers arranged on the support plate can be driven against the associated capstan as a result of a controlled pivoting movement, whereby the tape movement direction is defined.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 33 12 134 C1 discloses a reversible drive of this kind. In this reversible drive, the direction of movement is defined by means of a guide slot arrangement in a control plate which is movable to and fro in the direction of tape passage and which determines the pivoting direction during the reciprocal movement of the support plate between the playback position and the standby position of the support plate.
The magnetic head is fixedly connected to the support plate. The magnetic head accordingly rotates along with the two tape guide elements fastened thereto, which elements thus have a changing contact with the tape in dependence on the playing direction. However, it has also been proven that a drive fired with four tape guides has improved tape passage properties. When a magnetic head with these four tape guides pivots along with the pivotal support plate in a drive, the improvement provided by the four tape guides is not realized.